


There may have been

by Rose_Maryam



Series: Sweet as figs [2]
Category: The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: Everything is Beautiful and Everything Hurts, Fluff, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 14:28:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20529551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_Maryam/pseuds/Rose_Maryam
Summary: This is another fluffy poem with achilles and patroclus





	There may have been

There may have been  
Auburn curls  
Sea green eyes and  
The lingering scent of figs  
Peace  
What do we mean  
The young man may have asked  
Hands calloused  
And bruised  
Carding through the tangled locks of the other  
We are that which we hold dear  
Another man war torn and weary  
May have replied  
he might have rolled over  
onto his back  
Gently framing the other's cheeks with  
Soft touches  
Embracing him  
Joining lips

There may have been a silence  
Why must i stay here  
Unable to protect you  
Unknowing of your health  
Under the guise of  
My own protection  
When  
I am safe only when I am with you  
Patroclus may have pleaded  
Would you have me broken  
Unable to move from your loss  
Dead walking among men  
Men with their wives  
and lovers  
Those who live  
Is this what you wish of me  
my love  
Achilles may have questioned  
No of course not  
I would never hurt you  
He may have lied unwittingly

The older man may have winced  
His lungs tight  
Heart as if pierced by spear  
Throat filled with sand

So afraid to loose him  
A lingering touch across his lovers hip  
May have been chaste at first  
Limbs entangling in an  
Innocent  
Pure love  
There may have been  
There may have been

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this work please leave comments/ kudos and check out my other works! Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
